The present invention relates generally to an electric cutting tool, and more particularly to a portable electric router having a handle-mounting angle adjustable mechanism and a cut-depth adjustable mechanism.
An important aspect in the cutting tool art relates to the need for ease and simplicity in operation. A cutting tool such as a portable electric router is generally arranged so that an operator operates handles of the electric router by hand in a cutting operation. There is a problem which arises with conventional electric routers, however, in that, when operating at a low position, the wrists of the operator are subject to possible unnatural loads which thereby lower the safety and operational performance, because the mounting angle of the handles with respect to the router body is not arranged to be adjustable in accordance with variations in the operating position. In addition, in a conventional portable electric router, difficulty is encountered in meeting the requirement for easily and accurately setting the depth of cut for an object to be machined. Thus, an improvement is required from the viewpoint of adequately adjusting the handle mounting angle and easily and accurately setting the cutting depth of the object.